


La miseria ama la compañía

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, depresión, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida no iba bien para Asgore, pero al menos podía contar con alguien en medio de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La miseria ama la compañía

Las responsabilidades de un rey eran muchas. Su familia se había encargado de inculcárselo mientras era un niño corriendo en los campos de flores en la superficie. El cuidar del reino, el mantener la esperanza de todos bajo tierra, tener una reina, asegurar un heredero… y él había fallado en cada aspecto posible.

Algunos días podía tomarse una taza de té, atender a sus flores y no pensar más allá que en esas necesidades inmediatas. No era que consiguiera olvidar todo lo que había pasado, nunca podría hacer eso, pero resultaba más fácil vivir con su consciencia mientras no la escuchara.

Sin embargo, también había otros días en que no tenía ni un segundo de descanso de todos sus fracasos y estos le pesaban por todo el cuerpo ni bien conseguía salir de la cama. Por ejemplo, ahora. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado contemplando el trono vacío de Toriel cuando sintió que la tocaba el brazo.

-¿Señor? –dijo una voz insegura, tan familiar como las paredes de su casa.

Asgore parpadeó y se volvió hacia su Científico Real. Claro, se suponía que hoy debía leer los reportes acerca de las investigaciones para romper la barrera. Aunque desde hacía un buen tiempo estaba convencido de que había sólo una manera de liberarlos a todos, aún seguía financiando el proyecto por alguna esperanza minúscula de que a lo mejor conseguirían otra solución. Sin duda que sería lo ideal si pudieran hacerlo.

Había estado esperando esa visita casi con entusiasmo hasta que notó que el trono de Toriel necesitaba desempolvarse y de pronto era lo único que podía pensar. Eso y todo lo relacionado. Pero ver a Gaster ahí con una expresión preocupada (sólo años de familiaridad le permitían discernirlo, considerando que era un esqueleto) en el rostro era más de lo que necesitaba para despabilarse.

Siempre era bueno recibir a un viejo amigo.

-¡Howdy! –dijo, sonriéndole-. Discúlpame, Gaster, me distraje –Echó la sábana recién sacudida encima del trono-. ¿Me acompañarías a tomar una taza? Tengo un nuevo té de manzanilla que he esperado por probar.

La turbación todavía no se iba del rostro del esqueleto, pero este hizo un ruido como si se aclarara la carpeta y dijo que le encantaría. Asgore apreció su discreción mientras lo conducía al interior de su hogar, adonde lo hizo sentarse en la silla de su sala en tanto él preparaba el té. La ventaja de ser monstruos con ataques de fuego era que no tenía que esperar demasiado para que el agua empezara a hervir. Colocó dos tazas en una bandeja, sumó algunos dulces que había comprado el otro día y se sentó justo en frente del científico.

Pasaron unos buenos primeros cinco minutos agradables en tanto Asgore descubría, por testimonio de Gaster al menos, de que el té de manzanilla estaba bueno y hacía una nota mental recordándose de probarlo él mismo en el futuro. Incluso si nada podría superar el té de flores amarillas, no estaba de más expandir sus horizontes gustativos. Pero el momento el rey supo que el momento no podía continuar en cuanto Gaster volvió a aclararse la garganta (a pesar de que no le hacía falta) y seguía sin pasarle directamente la carpeta con sus reportes. Asgore suspiró para sus adentros.

Si hubieran tenido algún avance, no estarían teniendo ese tenso silencio.

-Señor –empezó el esqueleto-… espero no ser un entrometido, y si lo soy, por favor, discúlpeme, pero ¿se encuentra usted bien?

El rey sonrió con tristeza. ¿De qué le serviría fingir estando entre amigos?

-Lo lamento, es sólo… no uno de mis mejores días –Hizo girar la taza en sus manos-. Han pasado tres años ya. A veces no puedo dejar de pensar que es tiempo más que suficiente para que me haga a la idea y sin embargo, todavía me sorprendo pensando que voy a abrir la puerta y ellos estarán esperándome ahí.

-Todas las criaturas necesitan su tiempo para adaptarse a nuevas circunstancias –dijo Gaster, ajustándose los lentes que de todos modos tenía pegados al cráneo-. Algunas tardan incluso millones de años para conseguirlo, pero lo hacen para sobrevivir. Seguimos viendo a esas especies sin importar cuánto tiempo les tome, así que no es realmente posible determinar cuál método es el mejor. En todo caso hablaríamos de un análisis cuantitativo en lugar de uno cualitativo, los cuales no tienen que ser necesariamente comparables tampoco. Quiero decir –dijo el científico, viendo a Asgore apoyando la mejilla en una mano y mirándole con una media sonrisa. El científico tenía buenas intenciones, pero a veces podía resultarle sencillo irse por las ramas tratando de llegar al punto que deseaba y ambos lo sabían. Al menos era una conversación interesante cada vez-, tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señor. Nadie podría culparlo.

-Gracias por decirlo –Asgore sonrió porque era bueno escuchar ese tipo de cosas, incluso si su propia cabeza nunca acabaría de creerlas-. Pero bueno, no es para escuchar mis problemas emocionales que viniste, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le echamos un vistazo a esos reportes que has traído?

-Me temo que no ha habido muchos avances, señor –dijo Gaster, pasándole la carpeta. Asgore la ojeó por encima-. Todavía estamos atascados tratando de descubrir una manera para replicar la esencia de las almas humanas.

El rey asintió. Bueno, no era una sorpresa. Ni siquiera tenían todavía un alma humana de verdad para poder siquiera imaginar qué las diferenciaba de las de monstruos. Le revolvía el estómago pensar en el día en que tendría que cambiar eso. Los monstruos odiaban pelear de por sí. La furia vengativa se le había secado la misma noche que Toriel salió del castillo para no volver a ser vista por nadie, pero para entonces ya era demasiado para retirar sus palabras. Todo el mundo contaba con que continuara adelante con ese plan.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya la encontraremos –dijo Asgore, imprimiéndole más animación a sus palabras-. Tengo a los mejores científicos del mundo subterráneo trabajando en ello y con los esfuerzos de todos combinados, saldremos de aquí.

Gaster sonrió, lo que de hecho aligeró el peso de su alma. Las cosas podían estar mal, pero si todavía conseguía que las personas conservaran la esperanza entonces todo acabaría valiendo la pena. Confirmarle eso era el mejor consuelo que podía recibir.

-Sin duda, señor –dijo Gaster, apretando un puño y adquiriendo ese brillo entusiasta en sus ojos que era tan fácil de apreciar. El monstruo podía ser serio, pero nadie le quitaba su sincero amor por su trabajo y esa era una cualidad que Asgore de verdad respetaba. Incluso antes de asumir su puesto real, no podía recordar al esqueleto de otro modo que no fuera listo para hacer el siguiente gran descubrimiento-. Seguiremos trabajando y lo conseguiremos.

De pronto Asgore sintió la mano esquelética sobre la suya, haciéndole levantar la vista de la carpeta. El rostro de Gaster se tiñó de un ligero tono verde, el mismo de su alma y magia, pero de todos modos el apretón continuó ahí y una nueva sonrisa le elevó los costados de la mandíbula.

-Por eso no se preocupe, señor. Todo se acabará solucionando al final. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

Un último apretón más tarde y la mano del científico lo dejó. A Asgore le sorprendió de verdad descubrir la diferencia de la temperatura. No tenía idea de que los esqueletos emitieran su propio calor al tacto. La sonrisa que le dio ahora tenía toda la sinceridad que podía imprimirle. Luego podría recordarse que como rey él debería ser quien consolara a otros, no al revés, pero por ahora era agradable no ser la única voz optimista.

Continuaron charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que el científico, fijándose en la hora, anunció que ya tenía que volver a casa. Asgore le pidió que le saludara a los pequeños cuando llegara y Gaster se retiró, agradeciéndole por todo. Asgore le despidió, guardando el deseo egoísta de informarle que podía traerlos cuando quisiera y podrían cenar todos en la sala. Se lo calló porque no era tonto y se conocía a sí mismo.

De aquí a un buen tiempo, la única compañía que realmente quería cerca era la del esqueleto. Siempre acababa teniendo una risa o revolviéndose el cerebro tratando de darle sentido a lo que este le decía, pero en todo caso no resultaba cansino, no sentía esa presión constante por poner la mejor cara posible, por pretender que nada había pasado. Sentía una inconfundible necesidad tanto de proteger al esqueleto como por ser atendido por él. Sus defensas bajaban como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugar y eso era peligroso, por no decir imprudente. Toriel todavía estaba ahí, al fondo de su cabeza, y la presencia del científico la volvía casi muda del todo, sólo por estar ahí.

No creía tener ningún derecho a ese consuelo.

Hoy había sido diferente sólo porque Gaster lo había sorprendido en medio de un mal momento, pero el rey se prometió que no volvería a pasar. Una cordial relación de súbdito y rey sería la mejor opción para todos.

–

Volvió a pasar. Para ser justos, no fue porque Asgore no intentara prevenirlo, porque sí que lo había hecho, aunque sin éxito, sino porque desde aquel error el científico había tomado la costumbre de ir a visitarlo con una frecuencia impropia de él. Al principio era para hablar del trabajo, acerca del presupuesto y las condiciones en la que estaban los laboratorios, pero con el tiempo sus charlas acababan pasando a otros y de ahí fue inevitable que las visitas se volvieran en puras ocasiones sociales, hechas sólo con el fin de hallar compañía.

Su sentimiento de culpa crecía en tanto notaba que a veces el científico se sentaba o ponía de pie más cerca de lo necesario. No creía que el otro se diera cuenta del todo de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía y sus efectos devastadores lo dejaban agotado al tratar de resistirse. Era un monstruo casado, se decía. Técnicamente, se discutía. Gaster tenía su propia vida, argumentaba. Pero entonces por qué seguía viniendo, se preguntaba casi en desesperación.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para matar cualquier apego. La conexión estaba ahí y era demasiado buena, demasiado necesario ese respiro de todo, ese abandono de sus responsabilidades para ser sólo un de amigos. Creyó que todo estaría bien mientras lo mantuviera así. Que los deseos estuvieran ahí no quería decir que tenía que hacer nada al respecto. De todos modos estaba bastante satisfecho con estar alrededor del esqueleto y perder constantemente el hilo de lo que estaban hablando, riéndose cuando lo notaban y no importándoles saltar a otro tema. Si se atrapaba a sí mismo antes de que un abrazo durara más de lo necesario, no debería haber ningún problema.

Por eso su primer beso sólo podía ser considerado un accidente. Ninguno de los dos tenía un recuerdo concreto de cómo había pasado, pero de lo que no quedaba ninguna duda es que Asgore tuvo un momento de revelación el momento sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente: supo, sin ninguna duda, que los esqueletos no tenían labios para besar de forma tradicional. Lo más cercano que podían hacer era chocar los dientes entre sí y recordaba la expresión apenada de Gaster mientras se lo explicaba. El hecho de que apenas estuviera conteniéndose la carcajada porque la falta de piel literalmente nunca fuera un factor en su mente no ayudaba al pobre científico en lo absoluto. Gaster decía algo sobre no tenía nada de gracioso cuando Asgore se volvió a inclinar, despejando los labios y un suave sonido de porcelana contra porcelana siguió al silencio. Un pequeño intercambio de magia sacudió sus almas, como hacían todos los gestos de afecto entre los monstruos.

Nadie quiso hablar acerca de compromisos previos, acerca de una reina ausente, y debería sentirse mal también por lo absurdamente sencillo que resultaba en verdad olvidarse de ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no conseguía hacerlo, incluso sin decir palabra al respecto, Gaster decía que lo entendía. Más de una centuria de casados no pasaban sólo porque sí. Y a la culpa por no pensar en sus deberes se sumaba a la culpa por considerarlos. Gaster se merecía mejor que eso y sin embargo… ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para presionar lo bastante el asunto en cualquier dirección. Estaba feliz con cómo iban las cosas, incluso si tenían que ir de secreto en secreto, incluso si no podían tener citas de verdad, incluso si no podían compartir con nadie más, nadie nunca iba a arrancar de él el menor deseo por hacer las cosas diferentes.

Ser un poco miserables juntos era mucho mejor que ser miserable en solitario.

Sobre todo cuando los humanos empezaron a venir al submundo. Podían pasar años entre uno y otro, podrían haber sido amables con todos los monstruos que veían, atacar en defensa propia o arreglárselas para pasar desapercibidos hasta llegar al castillo. No hacía ninguna diferencia. Necesitaban las almas, necesitaban salir. Gaster por fin tenía material auténtico con el que trabajar y los monstruos veían más cerca el día en que la barrera se rompería. El científico le recordaba seguido el bien que le estaba haciendo al reino y Asgore también lo creía.

El problema era recoger sus cuerpos ahora vacíos del suelo para llevarlos al sótano. El problema era escucharlos rogarle que se detuviera o lanzarle insultos para tratar de cubrir el terror. El problema era que al menos un par de ellos estaba seguro que eran niños. El problema era que todavía faltaban más. El problema era que tendría que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Fue en el cuarto, un niño bailarín, el más joven de todos, que ni siquiera intentó pelear de vuelta, cuando Asgore finalmente tuvo el primero de varios colapsos. Las noches de insomnio, las pesadillas y los sudores de pronto no parecían ser suficiente tortura. Después que la salud del pequeño llegara a cero, las piernas ni siquiera podían sostenerlo y no podía respirar. La presión en su pecho no hizo sino aumentar al tratar de bajarla. Su propia alma se sentía como una prisión a punto de ahogarlo y lo último que pudo distinguir fue la puerta de la sala de pelea abriéndose, dándole paso a una figura difusa envuelta en blanco, antes de perder la consciencia del todo.

Gaster siempre estaba cerca cuando recibía noticias de un nuevo humano. Las cámaras que tenía por todo el subterráneo le permitían seguirlos adonde fuera que fueran, y así siempre podía preparar un nuevo contenedor cuando los veía acercarse al castillo. Él resultó ser el único monstruo presente para recoger mágicamente a su rey después de encargarse del alma y el cuerpo.

Asgore despertó en su cama al poco rato, saliendo de un sueño violento adonde era una bestia que se comía su propio cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, hecho peor por su pelo corporal, pero al menos estaba entero. Se encontró a Gaster en su cocina preparándole una taza de té. Asgore quería preguntar acerca de lo que pasó, si consiguió llegar a tiempo sin que él tuviera que retener el alma, pero en su lugar se encontró abrazándose al esqueleto y soltando las lágrimas que ya no podía contener. La experiencia le había asustado más de lo que cualquier palabra en su vocabulario podía decir. Jamás había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo de ese modo.

Después de llamar a una niñera para que se encargara de sus hijos, esa fue la primera noche que Gaster la pasó en su cama y no fue para otra cosa que para intentar calmar los temblores de su rey. A partir de entonces sus momentos juntos se volvieron más frecuentes. Asgore llegó a recibir al par de esqueletos que Gaster criaba y la casa, por unas horas, volvió a llenarse con risas infantiles. Los malos momentos continuaban ahí, pero ahora tenía a quien llamar en mitad de la noche si lo que le hacía falta era una voz familiar, cálida, que por favor le recordara que no era el monstruo que los humanos les habían pintado ser, que todo era sólo por el bien de todos. No importaba que él no se lo creyera, pero necesitaba la mentira para volver a dormir.

Llegó el quinto. Un adulto cocinero humano que no duró demasiado. Llegó el sexto. Una niña de lentes que llevaba un libro a todas partes. Ella no representó ningún reto, limitándose a protegerse con sus delgados brazos mientras lloraba. Asgore estaba tan cansado. Apenas salía del castillo ahora, nada más la ocasional visita al mercado o por las diferentes zonas para que nadie se preocupara, pero atrás habían quedado los paseos por Waterfall, el formar figuras de nieve en Snowdin o simplemente hablar con las personas que encontraba a su paso. La mayor parte de su energía la ocupaba en mantenerse de una sola pieza ahora. Lloraba ahora casi cada noche pensando en quién extrañaría a esos humanos y sin falta acababa pensando en el único humano que él extrañaba.

La presencia de Gaster era un agradable faro de calma y salvación. No entendía cómo no se había cansado de él todavía, pero a pesar de los años continuaba a su lado y Asgore no quería imaginar lo que sería de él si no estuviera.

-Uno más –le decía el esqueleto y el contacto de sus dientes por su rostro era agradable, no por los dientes en sí sino por la intención que comunicaba a su alma, señales de apoyo y afecto.

-Y nunca más –completaba Asgore antes de tomarse el rostro en sus manos y empezar otra clase de besos, transmitiéndole toda su agonía y cansancio-. Ninguno más. Ya no.


End file.
